


A nice day...

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Double Penetration, Fluff, M/M, Magic Appendages, Oral Fixation, alternate title: a nice day to fuck hard, domestic life, ectodick, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've had a bad day, and hopefully your lover can help you forget it and relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A nice day...

**Author's Note:**

> A short smut i wrote for fun with some friends.

It had been a tiring day. Your boss had yelled at you for mistakes you didn't make and your co-worker stepped on your toe (literally and figuratively) more than once. You've had why too much coffee, driving you into a caffeine rush so strong your hands were quaking through the worst of it. Only a little before the end of your shift that you calmed down. Depleted of your energies, you were left with a huge headache and a heart barely beating as you headed home.

"I'm home.", you mumbled while locking the door behind you. Gaster's shoes were by the front door, so you knew he was home already. You removed your own pair and left it gingerly by the side of your lover's shoes. The carpet was a caress against your sore feet, and you begun to undress as you delved deeper into your shared residence

Your tie was gloriously gone, that damn noose away from your neck. It had been such a long day, and so, so hot. Your skin was sticky and you felt so uncomfortable.

Gaster still hadn't made a single sound since you arrived, and you found yourself wondering where was him.

It didn't take long to find the monster: he was in your room, feet in the air, laying on his back by the bed, piles of papers around him like it was a fort for his thoughts; his own little paradise. He had his nose (or lack thereof) stuck into files he was holding in front of him, and looked very focused.

"Welcome.", he pronounced, in monotone not unlike a machine.

You didn't say anything, just found your way around the papers, removed your clothes further (bye shirt, bye pants, it was awful to meet you) and squirmed your way into his arms.

"Tough day?", he asked without taking his eyes from his files, but placed one hand on your back and begun rubbing up and down your spine. Hnng, there went a shiver, and you hummed happily.

"Would it be a crime to, I don't know, send my co-worker into the void? Maybe for a week?", you asked your partner, and he huffed a laugh.

"Yes. It would."

"What about..."

"Yes, it would.", he interrupted you before you could finish your thought.

Time passed with both of you like that. He stopped rubbing your back in favor of grabbing another file, and you were not the least happy with that. You slid a hand up his chest, over his shirt, and you could tell how that made his attention shift from the papers to you, as he lowered them from his line of sight.-

"Human.", you found your way up to his neck, and you caressed him there, slowly cupping the back of his neck. "I was busy."

"I know.", you run your tough nails against his skin, and the monster closed his eyes and breathed in and out slowly.

Neither of you spoke, but your smile grew more genuine as Gaster's self control slowly crumbled under your touch. His hands let got of his research, and he turned to look at you.

Deep into his eye sockets, you were fucking satisfied to find that magic light firing up and the air fill with that familiar static.

"Do you want it?", half lidded eyes, raspy voice, his breath ghosted over your skin and you could taste the excitement on the back of your tongue.

"Yes."

"Bed."

He didn't need to warn you twice: you were on your back over the cushions in a second.

"You must remember when I told you to not interrupt me when I'm busy.", in the dim light of the room, his pale figure was almost threatening, a monster in every way.

"You didn't tell me to stop.", you retorted.

"It is true.", he pushed your underwear down to your knees. "It is, still, very rude."

Yeah?", you shivered as you felt the scrape of fabric and the doctor's soft hand against your legs. "And what are you going to do about it?"

The doctor's eyes went completely dark but for that magic deep into his eye sockets, alive and burning. The static in the air became stronger, until your hair was standing on end. You didn't know for sure if it was his doing, but the corners of your eyesight were becoming dark, darker, and yet darker. Soon, there was only you, Gaster and the bed in the dark.

And, apparently, a considerable number of floating appendages, and with a veeeeeery interesting shape. Your erection jumped to life.

"I'm going to give you what you asked for.", he hissed, a promise and a threat at the same time.

"God, I hope so.", you confessed.

He didn't move to remove his clothes, and simply took into his hand the smallest of the appendages.-

"Come on, doc, you can do better than THAT.", you complained.

"Shhh.", he silenced you, and pushed your knees apart with his magic.

He pressed his hips against yours, lowering himself over you. Damn, he rocked gently back and forth against your erection, and it was far too gentle to be arousing, more relaxing than anything else.-

"Open wide, please.", he pressed the tip of the phallic object against your lips, and that gentle rocking against your groin went from relaxing to being a fucking tease just like that.

 

You obeyed, opening your mouth the widest it could go, before he slowly slid the magic manifestation against your tongue. It brushed the inside of your cheeks, touched the points of your back teeth, met the top of your mouth, and barely touched the opening of your throat, before slowly sliding back.

You could feel your heartbeat quickening, blood rushing both to your face and down to your middle. You closed your lips around it and sucked. Sucked like you could dissolve it, like you could make it go further down your throat, you just wanted that in your mouth, now fully hard and aching and OH GODDAMMIT, DOCTOR, JUST TOUCH YOUR DICK PROPERLY!!

 

You rubbed your erection against him in fervor, but it was still far too light a touch. You gasped and hollowed your cheeks around the member in your mouth, but you just wanted more.

It was nearly a pain when he removed it completely off your mouth, and you were left frustrated and with no way to cope with the loss.-

"Don't move.", Gaster brushed your hair away from your now sweaty brow, and he - OH GOD YES - moved to press against your entrance with the slippery darn thing.

Slowly, tantalizingly so, he pushed it into you. You squirmed to adjust to it, having not been prepared beforehand. You weren't worried about hurting yourself, however, considering how it was considerably small, and the frequency with which you have been… Experimenting, so to say, with your lover. Also, magic was there in your little "experiments" to help however you needed. Pain was not something you worried about when together.

It settled inside of you, and you sighed happily, your insides now flaring up with an altogether different need.

"Now, what was it you wanted me to do?", Gaster inquired, observing your every reaction, every gasp and stutter and sigh.

"I want you to give it your all.", you managed to say, although barely audible.

"What was it?", without any notice, he pushed the dildo into you harshly. "I could not hear you.", he snickered.

"FU-huck, G, FUCKING GO FOR IT!", you shouted at him, hands griping on the bed like you were about to rip the sheets.

Gaster licked his lips, and you couldn't not notice how his groin was fully hard under his clothes and against the underside of your leg. Your erection pulsed in need. He then, graciously, lifted his free hand to grab another of the floating manifestations. This one was considerably larger, much to your pleasure.

He continued pumping the dildo in and out of you, forcing gasps and whines from you, until he ceremoniously presented the larger one to you lips, and you took it into your mouth gladly.

"I always thought it was interesting how you seemed to enjoy oral.", the monster mused, pushing the manifestation roughly against your prostrate. "It shouldn't have any effect on you, the mouth is not an erogenous zone, and still…", his breath hitched as you took the length down your throat. "Stars, you really like it."

"You have no idea", you wanted to say, but you were, ahem, far too busy for that, weren't you?

 

You were once again faced with that awful feeling of emptiness when he removed the appendage from your mouth, but were soon rewarded when he moved the press it next to your entrance. Hell yes, you wanted to celebrate, but your jaw had gone slack, and drool was smeared on your lips. 

He removed the smallest of the appendages just enough so you could relax before he pushed both objects into you.

 

The doctor seemed downright in ecstasy when you couldn't hold back this long, languid moan.

"By the stars…", he couldn't take his eyes off of you, and behind all the pleasure he was giving you, you felt validated for taking him away from his studies.

Gaster himself was sweating now, eyes barely open and lips parted, studying you, memorizing every moan, every little move, the way you moved to meet his thrusts in the middle, and specially the way you washed your sight over him, until you staked your sight at his pants. He was just this close to loosing his composure. He couldn't. Not now. Not yet. You had to ask him to, first.

"What else do you want?", he circled your pulsing erection with his -oh god, so soft, so warm- fingers and pumped you up and down, smearing your fluids all over your length.

Borderline overwhelmed, this close from losing your mind, there were just so many sensations going at once: you wanted to scream, to rip the sheets, and to lose yourself all at once. You took longer to understand his question than you would if you weren't this distracted, and noted his hard breathing and that desirable hardness against your leg.

"Come he-here, G.", you managed to say, and he moved to position his groin over your head, hands still working on pumping and pushing the appendages into you.

You fumbled to unzip and push his pants and underwear out of the way. His own erection bobbed free right over you, and you almost came right there. You had to remind yourself to not bite as you moved to close your lips around him.

Poor Gaster, he whined and squirmed, his moves becoming erratic as you sucked him. Your tongue caressed around the tip and it was absolute joy to see him react accordingly, biting back his noises and failing miserably.

Your own pleasure had been building up for longer, however, and you could tell how close you were getting, and it was distracting you, making you movements less rhythmic. Your hands, you legs, your breath, it was like your very soul was shaking at the brink of an explosion.

When you came, it was like your whole self had been burnt to the core, bright and white and overwhelming. You let go of his erection in the middle of your high, mouth going slack. Despite the incredible rush, you could not utter a single sound. It was like you had forgotten how to even speak, being for endless seconds equally blind and mute.-

You came down from your high, and took a moment to regain your breath. Gaster, meanwhile, still atop you, turned so he could look at you.

"Sorry, let me contin-"

"Just get to it.", he rasped and shoved his member into your mouth. You took it gladly.

He sat over your face and let the feelings wash over him, pushing his desire as far as you could take. And you could take whatever he threw your way, that was for sure.

He must've been on edge this whole time, for it didn't take him too long before he froze still and you found yourself struggling with his hot cum in your mouth. Making the decision faster than your hazy mind should be capable of processing, you swallowed what you could. Gaster rolled off of you, a sticky trail of saliva and cum connecting his now softening erection to your lips.-

You watched as he caught his breath and the magic in the air dissipated, light flicking back on.

After all of that, you decided that today wasn't so bad after all. Who cares about your stupid boss and your awful co-workers, if you could get back home to this.

 


End file.
